


Illicit Affairs

by wepickedthisgame



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wepickedthisgame/pseuds/wepickedthisgame
Summary: or the folklore & evermore-inspired alternate universe in which everyone in this imaginary town is living a forbidden and secret love storymy formula 1 drabbles/one-shots collection
Relationships: Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Illicit Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the thing about illicit affairs  
> And clandestine meetings and stolen stares  
> They show their truth one single time  
> But they lie and they lie and they lie  
> A million little times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I wrote this while I was listening to betty by Taylor Swift because I loved the idea of Esteban casually showing up at Lance's party. Every chapter of this (little) collection will be inspired by a song from the folklore album and I hope you like it! English is not my first language so be kind please *sighs*

_But if I just showed up at your party  
Would you have me? Would you want me?  
Would you tell me to go fuck myself?_

Lance didn’t expect to find Esteban knocking at his door when he was in the middle of hosting a party. He might have invited him – and he was now regretting it – but if he had to be completely honest, it was only because he knew Esteban wouldn’t show up. But Esteban was right there now, smirking at him and looking extremely prouf of himself for randomly showing up at the party that he had defined “boring, pretentious and depressing” the night before.  
Lance immediately felt the urgence to scream or to throw something at him (or probably to do both things), but there was literally nothing in his house that he would have sacrified or just something worthy enough to hit his best friend in the face.  
_Best friend._ Now he was the one who deserved to be kicked. How many fights would have taken until he was finally going to admit to himself that him and Esteban were something more? Lance was drowning away with all those secrets he was desperately trying to keep and he knew Esteban was too. That’s why they fought the night before, that’s why Esteban didn’t want to go to the party. He didn’t want to keep pretending they weren’t more than just good friends. Or that he liked girls.  
“Are you going to let me in or we are just going to stay there? Don’t take it the wrong way, I love the front door, the hall… and the garden! I love everything about _you…r house_ , you know it, but- I came for the party, actually.”  
Lance was so absorbed in his thoughts that he had barely noticed that they were still in the hallway. His guests didn’t seem to be very much annoyed by his absence though, no one was looking for him and probably they didn’t even know that he was gone. That party was boring, pretentious, depressing and he was starting to feel like he was an unwelcome stranger in his own house. Esteban was right, he was always right, but Lance wasn’t going to tell him this or he would have never heard the end of it. He loved him for that, but telling him was not an option.  
“Fuck that boring party.” he snorted and took Esteban by his hand, leading him into the garden.

_Or lead me to the garden?  
In the garden would you trust me  
If I told you it was just a summer thing?_

“Wasn’t it yesterday when you yelled at me for saying that your parties are boring? And maybe a little bit depressing?” Esteban was confused and amused at the same time. Deep down he knew that Lance hated these awful parties as much as him. He just needed to be convinced.  
“Well, this party sucks and I don’t like it and I’ve just found out that a party can be very depressing if no one cares about you. And I don’t care about having fun if-“ he abruptly stopped talking, not sure if he wanted to go on.  
“If?” Esteban was now looking at him, decided not to let the guy get away with was left to say.  
“If you’re not with me.”  
“So you’re gonna stop pretending you like girls and go to frat parties just to make your friends happy?” the last thing Esteban wanted to do was to push Lance into coming out with his friends and family, but he couldn’t do it anymore. Everytime he saw his boy with a girl it was like being stabbed to death.

 _Those days turned into nights  
Sleep next to her, but  
I dreamt of you all summer long_

“Yes, I think I can do that.” Lance sighed “Or you could just come to a party with me, maybe.”  
“I think we’ve already established that I don’t like going to parties.”Esteban raised his eyebrows at his _almost_ boyfriend.  
“But you like me.” Lance thought he was going to regret saying it out loud, but it was too late to take it back.  
“Oh no, my dear, you’re wrong again.” the frenchman paused and admired the confused look on his canadian hockey boy’s face “I don’t like you.”  
Lance almost choked on his strawberry bubblegum.  
“I love you.” it wasn’t easy for Esteban to say this. He had thought about finally doing it for months now, but it was an eternal battle against himself. Lance gave him a surpised look, almost incredulous, but Esteban didn’t give him the time to answer and say _I love you too_. He kissed him like there wasn’t going to be a tomorrow for the both of them and it felt like a dream.

_Yeah, I showed up at your party  
Will you have me? Will you love me?  
Will you kiss me on the porch  
In front of your stupid friends?  
If you kiss me, will it be just like I dreamed of it?  
Will it patch your broken wings?_


End file.
